


Micro-ficlets: Harry Potter

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Fics: Other Fandoms [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, See each chapter for relevant tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: A collection of ficlets, all approximately 500 words or less, featuring the characters from Harry Potter.For now, I have decided to tag every pairing featured in at least one ficlet, to facilitate people finding the ficlets. (note most of these are Wolfstar, so if you're looking for Drarry, there's just one chapter of that)Each chapter, the chapter title indicates the Pairing in the ficlet, the rating, and the prompt for the ficlet.





	1. Wolfstar - Teen+ - getting a tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: Teen+  
> Ship: Wolfstar  
> Characters: Sirius, Remus  
> Tags: Canon adjacent, Sirius gets a tattoo

“Do you like it?”

Sirius sounded adorably for a shy for man standing bare-assed, displaying a tattoo of a big stylized arrow pointing toward his ass, beneath which was written in elegant script, “property of Remus Lupin, if lost please contact 01632 960616.”

“It’s perfect,” said Remus, beaming. “I love it.”

_I love you, Padfoot…_


	2. Wolfstar - Gen - Zookeeper AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Ship: Wolfstar  
> Characters: Sirius, Remus  
> Tags: Zookeeper AU, zookeeper Sirius, wolf Remus, hint hint nudge nudge

“Hello.”

Sirius froze and turned slowly around the darkened exhibit he was tending. There was no one there - no one human, anyway, a single solitary enormous silver wolf stared at him from behind thick glass, tongue lolling out of its toothy mouth.

It was official. His job had driven him crazy.

“Sorry to startle you,” continued the speaker.

It was the wolf.

“Uh…hi?” _Yep, definitely gone crazy._

The wolf smiled.

_But crazy or not I think life is about to get way more interesting._


	3. Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny - Gen - Ron and Harry Manage Without the Moms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Ships: Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny  
> Characters: Harry, Ron  
> Tags: Future canon, gratiuitous Pokemon references, magical toddlers are tough, dialog only

“Okay, mate, I’ll make you a deal - I’ll take the blame for the chocolate frog infestation if you take the blame for my squirt’s Patronus being a Pikachu. Deal?”

“The Pokemon thing is NOT my fault!”

“Look, it’s either this or they find out about the two days Teddy spent transmogrified into a turtle.”

“Alright, alright, I’ll take the deal.”

“Knew you’d see reason, Harry!”

“We’re never talking about the turtle thing again, Ron. Never.”


	4. Wolfstar - Gen - dealing with magical fleas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Ship: Wolfstar  
> Characters: Sirius, Remus  
> Tags: dialog only, fluff

“What, here?”

“No…a little farther down…”

“Here?”

“To the left…ohhhhhhh yeah, that’s the spot.”

“And what did you say the problem was?”

“Fleas.”

“I haven’t seen a damn flea on you.”

“Magical fleas.”

“Magical… … … …”

“…fleas, yes.”

“You’re such an asshole, Sirius.”

“Did I say you could stop?”

“…I swear if I catch your goddamn magical fleas… ”

“Hey, you scratch my back, I’ll scratch yours…or anywhere else you’d like me to scratch. Open offer.”

“…well, when you put it that way…”

“Knew you’d come round and see things my way, Remus.”


	5. Wolfstar - Teen+ - Huddling for warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Ship: Wolfstar  
> Characters: Sirius, Remus  
> Tags: AU, huddling for warmth, confession of feelings, fluff

“You don’t–” they started talking simultaneously, stopped simultaneously.

“You first,” said Sirius gruffly, pulling Remus closer to himself. Hopefully he’d never have to finish his sentence - he should never have opened his mouth in the first place.

“I um. I was just gonna say. You don’t know how long I’ve wished you’d hold me like this.” Remus shimmied closer. Sirius froze - figuratively as well as literally, fuck his life. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have…I mean…I just thought, if we were dying, you should know…never mind. Forget I opened my mouth. What were you gonna say, Sirius?”

“The same thing,” Sirius admitted in a whisper. Remus went stiff against him and then relaxed, soft and hot and perfect against his side. “I was going to say the *exact* same thing.”


	6. Wolfstar - Gen - Build-a-Bear employee AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Ship: Wolfstar  
> Characters: Sirius, Remus  
> Tags: Modern AU, Build-a-Bear AU, fluff, in more ways than one.

“Look,” exclaimed Remus, holding up the black dog plushie. “It’s you!”

“Ha. Ha. Ha. You know, that wasn’t funny the first 5628 times you did it, but today, it’s hilarious,” said Sirius acidly.

“You know you love it. Just admit it!”

Sirius didn’t know what was worse - that the dog looked nothing like him, that it was hideous when unstuffed, or that Remus seemed like he utterly meant that when he looked at Sirius, he saw *that* adorable monstrosity.

…but maybe, in his heart, he did kinda love it…


	7. Wolfstar - Mature - emoji ficlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The emojis are zipper mouthed smiley, chocolate bar, and consternated smiley)
> 
> Rating: Mature  
> Ship: Wolfstar  
> Characters: Sirius, Remus  
> Tags: BDSM, dom Remus, sub Sirius, zipped hoods, blow jobs, chocolate

“Shh,” murmured Remus, voice so close Sirius thought he could have reached out and touched him, so far that Sirius’ cries intensified. “You’ve been so good, but we’re not done yet. I’m unzipping the mouth of the hood. Be prepared.”

Dutifully, Sirius opened his mouth and gasped in the first burst of fresh air that had reached him in hours. The *zzzz* of the zipper seemed loud. It was hard to keep calm, hard not struggle. He’d been bound for so long - he’d been *good* for so long, must have been good - Remus said he was good and Remus never lied - but if he misbehaved now, it would all be for nothing. Remus was gentle with his praise when Sirius was obedient and swift in his retribution when Sirius was not.

“Eat this - it will help.”

A sweet morsel landed on Sirius’ tongue, and a nudge on his chin instructed him to close his mouth. Chocolate dissolved in the heat and Sirius gratefully swallowed.

“Now - if you can take every inch of me, there’s more treats in store for you…my good, good little sub…”

Sirius opened his mouth.

He could take whatever Remus could dish out.

His perfect, gentle, harsh dom…


	8. Drarry - Gen - Lost at Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Ship: Drarry  
> Characters: Harry, Draco  
> Tags: AU, lost at sea, the line between hate and love is as always thin with these two

“Come now, Potter, if I wanted you dead, it would be easy enough to accomplish now that we’re…wherever in the bloody hell this is.”

“Then why are you being such a…such a…aaaargh!”

Malfoy smirked. “I’m bored. Pissing you off is fun.”

Furious, Harry turned his gaze skyward, balled his hands into fists, prayed for self-restraint, and–

“What, gonna hit me?” sneered Malfoy.

Harry grabbed him and kissed him. Malfoy went stock still, and, as Harry drew away, quiet for the first time since they’d ended up trapped on that damn raft together.

It was a long time before Malfoy said, “what happened to ‘I wouldn’t touch you if you were the last man on earth?’”

Harry answered with a gesture that encompassed all of the vast, empty ocean through which they drifted.

“Well, I guess I’ll be less bored…”

“Now we at least have something to talk about,” Harry agreed.

Draco leaned forward and kissed him again. “Who said anything about talking?”


	9. Wolfstar - Gen - someone runs a witchy shop that caters to weird muggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Ship: Wolfstar  
> Characters: Sirius, Remus  
> Tags: AU, first meeting, Remus works for the Ministry, Sirius owns a shop

The bell over the door rang and Sirius looked up from the register, smile ready on his face, but it fell away when he saw the new arrival. Yes, the man was handsome, features striking, but he was also in robes, and, worse, in official Ministry of Magic robes.

Well, fuck

“Are you Sirius Black?” asked the man, a surprising light tenor. He didn’t continue until Sirius nodded. “Remus Lupin, Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department. We’ve gotten reports that you’re selling enchanted items of muggles.”

*yeah, and I bet I know exactly which assholes in my loving family sent those reports.*

Sirius broke into a grin. “Knock yourself out,” he said, gesturing at the panoply of weird shit filling every nook and cranny of the small store.

Lupin nodded once, pulled out his wand, picked up a bass on a placard, and squawked as it started to sing.

“Magic!”

Sirius could only laugh. “Nope! Batteries!”

Because for once, he was one up on all of them.

Every single thing in the store was weird, silly, ridiculous…and utterly mundane.

And it would take this Lupin character days to investigate every single one.

Lupin’s wand glowed, confirmed the absence of magic in the obnoxious singing bass, and he moved onto the next item, a crystal that appeared self-luminescent from the inside.

Lupin side-eyed Sirius, and there was unmistakable appreciation in his gaze this time.

A flick of the wand shut the bass up.

*okay, self, how about a wager? I bet I can get in his pants before’s done checking every jar of snake oil for active potions…*


	10. Wolfstar - Gen - Regency AU + Touch Starved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Ship: Wolfstar  
> Characters: Sirius, Remus  
> Tags: Regency AU, reunions, fluff

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lupin,” said Mr. Black, offering Remus a warm smile and an outstretched hand. Nerves thrumming, Remus took it and couldn’t stop the shiver that tingled down his spine and shuddered through his shoulders. Mr. Black’s hand was warm in his, calloused skin at odds with his proper suit jacket, skin-tight leggings, and boots polished to a high sheen.

“The pleasure is mine, Mr. Black,” Remus replied, throat dry.

Mr. Black didn’t release his grip, mouthed “Mr. Black” with a questioning look. His smile widened to show teeth. He glanced over Remus’ shoulder, and Remus heard the door closed as the other gentlemen who’d come to call exited.

They were alone.

Mr. Black - _Sirius_ , bless him - pulled Remus to him with a single jerk on their yet-clasped hands, wrapped his other arm around Remus’ shoulder, and pulled him into a devastating kiss. It was the merest brush of lips on lips, but it felt like ravishment, like rapture. Five years Sirius had been gone, disappeared as though he’d never been. When Remus had stepped into the room and seen him there, seen him talking with men who treated him as an equal, seen him smile benign and small like they were strangers…

…the healing of his heart, shattered years ago, felt shockingly like when it had broken in the first place.

“Sirius,” he gasped.

“I know!” Sirius replied, kissing him frantically, pawing at his jacket. “I know…I know…missed you so much…”

“Why are you… _how_ are you…” Remus couldn’t complete any sentence, any thought, to desperate for every point of contact. His family had forsaken him when he refused to wed, his friends had distanced himself, he’d retreated to country seclusion rather than face the condemnation of the Ton, all for Sirius, all knowing that he’d never see his love again, never feel his touch, never be cherished or cared for or treated as an equal…

…and here he was.

Remus had a thousand questions, a million things to say, but pushing Sirius back long enough to catch his breath, Remus said the only one that mattered.

“Don’t leave me again.”


	11. Wolfstar - Teen+ - vacation AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen+  
> Ship: Wolfstar  
> Characters: Sirius, Remus  
> Tags: Vacation, established relationship, fluff

The door of their hotel room opened and Remus looked up expectantly from his book. Sirius had been so excited to go out, eager to explore and swim and report back on their surroundings while Remus decompressed from the stress of traveling. Sirius stepped into the bedroom and…

…and he didn’t look happy…

…his expression was almost comically hang dog…

…and his skin was brilliant red from scalp to swim trunks.

Remus snorted a laugh.

“Its not funny,” Sirius grumbled.

“Ever heard of sunscreen, Padfoot?”

“It's NOT FUNNY!”

Remus burst into irrepressible gales. Glaring, Sirius stomped across the room and stood staring out the window, arms folded over his chest, but his show of doom-and-gloom grumpiness would have worked better if his back wasn’t even more brightly burned.

Okay, that was…really red.

Probably hurt.

Maybe Remus really should stop laughing. Quelling his amusement, he set his book aside and stepped up behind Sirius. Looking for an unburned spot…there wasn’t one…he settled for placing his hands on Sirius’ hips, skimming his sides to press his palms into Sirius thighs, suggestively close, suggestively far, from his dick.

“Should I kiss it and make it better?” he asked mildly.

Sirius surface annoyance shattered into helpless laughter.

It was a long time before either of them had to worry about exposure to the sun again.


End file.
